Free Spirit
by Middy's.A.Dreamer
Summary: First fanfic, Sam and Kit, then a really big twist -Evil grin- Kinda sucky and on hold for the time being. Only way I will start it up again is if someone asks me too
1. Prologue

**(A.N: This is my first fanfiction, instead of Jake with Sam(Even though i love them together), she's gonna be with Kit! Hope you like! Please review and i would LOVE to hear your critism to help me make this story and any others i write better! Thanks:) )**

**Kit Ely woke up quickly as the flight attendent nudged him and told him they had landed. He stood up and grabbed his bags from overhead and walked off the plane and over to the baggage claim, anxious to be home and see his family again. He ignored the stares of other people waiting for their bags, wondering if he was really the big rodeo star he looked like. **

**Kit reached over a girl that looked about eight and took his bag off the belt. **_**"Excuse me"**_** He said to her and pulled his bag over her head and set it down on the ground and walked towards exit.**

**A girl about sixteen ran in front of him trying to grab a puppy running from her. Kit leaned down and scooped up the puppy with his good arm and held it out to the girl. She smiled at him, **_**"Thanks, my dad will kill me if i lose her."**_** She took the puppy from him and smiled, **_**"Im Haley"**_** She said with a smile on her face. **_**"Im Kit, well i better go my family's expecting me" **_

**He smiled once more and picked up his suitcase and walked outside and rented a truck for a couple weeks and threw his suitcase in the back. Kit left the airport and drove towards Three Ponies, a smile on his face at the thought of how his mother would react to his shattered wrist. **


	2. Three Ponies Ranch

**Her long auburn hair swirled around her shoulders in the Nevada snowstorm as her bay gelding broke into a trot under her. She tigthened her reins and pulled back gently as she continued towards Three Ponies, her best friend Jake's ranch. Samantha Forester patted her gelding's neck and mummered "Woah Ace" as she pulled him up next to the Ely's pasture and untacked him quickly brushing him off. She then turned him loose and put his tack against the fence. Word had been around that Jake's older brother, Kit had come home and she wanted to go over and see if he was really there. Sam laughed as the Ely's german shepard bounded over to her barking. "Hey Gal" She quickly patted her head and headed towards the house tucking her coat tighter around her. **

**(A.N: Sorry its so short, im hoping to make Chapter 2 longer) **


	3. Reuniting

**Kit lifted his eyes from the tv as he heard quiet footsteps walking across the porch. A quiet knock sounded through the family room as Jake stood up to answer the door. His eyes widened as Jake opened the door on a tightly bundled up red haired girl only a couple years younger than him. **

**Sam stepped through the door and let out a laugh as Quinn jumped up and hugged her. "Hey Quinn" Her voice was muffled against his shoulder as he hugged her. "Hey Sammy!" Quinn said happily, then he tossed her to Bryan and he hugged her too as she mummbled "Hey Bryan, didnt we stop playing Samball when you guys dropped me?" She asked her hands on her hips after Bryan put her down. "Oh, Sammy you know we will never stop playing that!" Quinn laughed as Sam stuck her tongue out at him and went to hug Nate. **

**Kit watched them greet her and thought back to when he was younger than stood up. "Now you can't be little Sammy that we use to play with." He said and looked at her then held open his arms as Sam flew into his arms. "Kit! I missed you! Are you back for good?" She pulled away from his shoulder to look at him. Kit laughed and tapped her nose with his finger. "I don't know yet" He confessed "I can't ride broncs anymore." Sam gasped as he held up his arm with the cast on it. "Bronc rolled on it about a week ago in Texas" Kit said with a grim smile. **

**(A.N: Im really trying to make it good, what do you guys think? Any comments will help!)  
**


	4. Kit's Suprise

**Jake stood off to the side watching his best friend greet his family and narrowed his eyes slightly as Kit stood up and they started talking. They all heard a loud snort coming from the pasture and looked towards the window, though only Jake walked over to see what had happened. He smirked as he saw his mare chasing Sam's gelding away from her. **_**"Brat, your horse is getting beat up again" **_**He couldn't hide the smirk from her. Sam quickly reached out and hit his arm, laughing at the wince she got from Jake.**_** "I'll go check on him then" **_**She walked towards the door hearing movement behind her and she looked back to see which Ely brother was coming with her. Kit smiled as she looked back,**_** "Mind if i come?" **_**He asked. Jake rolled his eye's at Sam's smile when she said **_**"Of course!"**_** Kit walked next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and walked with him. Sam laughed and walked with him towards the pasture then called to Ace.**_** "Ace come here" **_**She grabbed a lead rope and snapped it on his halter and took him over to a seperate pen and let him loose. Kit meanwhile grabbed her tack and followed her and set her tack down next to the the gate. **

**Sam smiled up at him, **_**"Thanks Kit"**_** She mumbled and kept looking up at him. Kit groaned in his head and thought "****She turned into a mighty fine young woman****" He said instead, **_**"Anytime Sammy"**_** as he stared at her, his eyes dropping down to her full lips. **

**(A.N: Kinda a cliffy(: Hope your liking my story so far! Please review and tell me anything that i should change/is wrong) **


	5. Time will tell

** ~30 minutes later~**

**Sam pulled her dad's truck into Gold Dust Ranch and parked it in front of the foremen's house. Jennifer Kentworthy pulled away from her boyfriend of two months, Ryan Slocum as she heard a knock on the door. "Hang on" She said quietly as she pulled away from him and walked to the door. "Jen!" Sam yelled as her arms wrapped around Jen's neck, "I have to talk to you!" Jen laughed and pulled Sam into the living room and sat down next to Ryan as Sam sat in one of the chairs. "Well what? Or did you just come to spazz out at my door?" Jen asked with a smirk. Ryan laughed and put her arm around Jen's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Sam stuck her tongue out at Jen and kicked her leg out hitting Ryan in the shin, "Well do you want to hear which hot Ely brother kissed me today?" Jen's mouth dropped open, "Jake kissed you?" Sam laughed and shook her head, "When are you going to figure out that Jake doesn't like me? Guess again!" She bounced in her seat happily. "Quinn, Adam, Bryan, Nate?" Jen asked her eyes bright. "Nope, Kit!" Sam laughed as Ryan and Jen's mouths dropped open. "Isn't he in Texas?" Ryan asked having only heard of him and never having met him. Sam shook her head, "Nope, a bronc rolled on his wrist and shattered it last week so he came back" She smiled happily. **

** ~Back at Three Ponies Ranch~**

**Kit walked towards the big stone house after watching Sam ride back towards Riverbend on Ace. He took off his hat at the door and went over to sit down on the couch. "Hey Kit wanna come check the fences with me and Adam?" Nate asked. Kit smiled and stood up and followed the older pair of twins out of the house grabbing his hat as he went. Adam walked to the field and whistled loudly to his horse Trooper. Kit watched the horses, "Which one should I take?" Nate shrugged, "Take Chocolate Chip." Kit shrugged and went out and clipped a lead rope on Chip's halter and lead him to the barn to tack him up. He put him in cross ties and quickly brushed him. After grabbing his tack, he quickly tacked him up and led him out after tightning his cinch. "Lets go" Nate called from ahead as Kit swung into the saddle and nudged the choclate colored gelding after his brothers. "What do you guys think of Samantha? She really has grown up alot" Kit asked as they stopped to fix a section of the fence. Nate looked at Adam as he shrugged, "Yeah she did. Why the sudden intrest in little Sammy?" He asked with a odd look. Kit rubbed the back of his neck before working on the fence while he answered, "Like i said, she grew up alot. Well that and i kissed her." Kit's face colored as he swung back up onto Chip.**

**(A.N: Hope you like this chapter! Worked really hard on it, so if you didn't like it im gonna cry :'( Jk! Please review so i know what you think!) **


	6. The Party

** ~Gold Dust Ranch~**

**Jen smiled at her friend and scooted closer to Ryan, "Sam, Sam, Sam I just knew you would end up with a Ely" She shook her head in fake sadness. Sam rolled her eyes and laughed, "All we did was kiss! Then i had to go home and check on Blue Wings, he has a bruised hoof." Ryan rolled his eyes and stood up, "I have to go check on Hotspot and then dad wants me for something." He leaned down and kissed Jen, then smiled at Sam and headed out of the house. Jen stared after him until she heard the door shut. She then turned to Sam, "Alright, details! I want them all and i want them now." Sam looked at Jen and smiled back at her. "Well Witch went after Ace," Jen snorted and rolled her eyes, "So me and Kit went to move him and Kit carried my tack and we talked for alittle bit then he leaned down and kissed me" She sighed happily before continuing, "I told him i had to go check on Blue and he helped me tack up Ace, then he kissed me again before I mounted!" Jen smiled through the story, then looked at Sam closely, "So when are you gonna see him again?" Sam blushed and looked at Jen through her eyelashes. "Tonight remember were having a barbeque?" Jen rolled her eyes, "I didn't know you invited him!" Sam shook her head, "We always invite the Ely's remember?" She shook her head, her eyes dancing with laughter. Jen laughed, "Of course, you alwaaaaays invite them" She .drew out the word always and smiled as Sam kicked her. "Now Samantha Ann you know better than that" Jen said imitating Gram's voice with a laugh. Sam decided to change the subject, "Do you wanna come get ready at my house?" Jen nodded "Hang on!" She went to her room and got her bag and filled it with her stuff and grabbed some skinny jeans, fur lined boots, a cute shirt, and a hoodie. "Lets go!" She ran out towards Wyatt's truck with Sam following behind her. Sam hopped in the front seat after watching Jen throw her bag in the back. "Hurry up!" She called as Jen glanced towards the giant house the Slocum's lived in. Jen glanced at her quiltily and jumped in as Sam pulled out and quickly drove to Riverbend. Sam jumped out after Jen and they walked towards the house calling to Gram and Bryanna, who were in the kitchen finishing up cooking for the barbeque, "Hey guys! Me and Jen are home!" Jen walked towards the kitchen and smiled at Bryanna, "I was wondering if you wanted me to ride Penny for you?" She asked having always had a soft spot in her heart for Bryanna's little blind mustang. Bryanna smiled and turned to Jen, "Would you? She hasn't been getting enough attention with me always so busy." She kept stirring the sauce. Jen smiled, "She's great! Anytime you want just call me and i can try to come over and spend some time with her!" Bryanna smiled as Sam pulled Jen out of the house and headed towards the barn. "I'm gonna ride Temptest since Penny likes to stay in the pasture anyways" She handed Jen a bridle and grabbed another before walking to the ten acre pasture. As they reached the pasture, they climbed over the fence and walked towards Penny and Temptest who were grazing next to each other. Sam slipped the bridle on Temptest's head and made sure the bit was in her mouth, she pulled herself onto the young filly's back and waited for Jen. Penny shifted as Jen pet her soft nose and put the bridle on her then pulled herself onto the small mustang's back and rode out of the pasture. **

** ~A hour later~**

**Sam and Jen went up to the house after caring for the horses. Bryanna and Gram watched the girls run towards the stairs calling, "Were going to get ready!" Bryanna smiled at her step-daughter's voice and turned to finish the food and went to sit down watching Cody, playing with his cars. Upstairs, Sam was looking over Jen's clothes, "We can match!" She pulled out some skinny jeans, fur lined boots, a top the same color as Jen's and a hoodie. They quickly changed and looked each other over, then Jen broke the silence by saying, "We look hooooot" She rolled out the word hot and laughed. Sam nudged her and walked over to the dressser and leaned closer to the mirror and started putting on her make up. Jen laughed, "Well you know all the guys will be drooling over us tonight!" Sam started laughing and poked herself in the eye with her eyeliner. "Jen! Shut up your going to make me choke!" She said still laughing as Jen joined in. "Alright, what should I say to Kit?" Sam asked looking at Jen in the mirror as she fixed her makeup and closed her eye. Jen leaned closer and added mascara to her lashes and smirked, "Just talk to him, and if he kisses you, kiss him back!" Sam rolled her eyes and pulled her hoodie over her head and shook out her hair. "No Jen, if he kissed me i was gonna push him in the river and go make out with Quinn!" They both started giggling again as people started to show up. Jen nudged Sam with her elbow and walked towards the pasture and stood on the fence as Sam got up next to her. The horses crowded around looking for food, and wandering off leaving Temptest, Popcorn, Penny, and Jeepers Creeper in front of them. Sam reached over the fence leaning over it and petting Jeeps neck. Jen stood on the fence petting Penny's nose, "Sure are giving everyone a nice view of your butt" She said with a laugh. Sam turned her head slightly, "Everyone loves the view" She started laughing and squealed as Temptest darted forward and grabbed the headband in Sam's hair out of her hair and took off. "Temptest!" Sam yelled and jumped the fence and chased after her filly. **

** ~At Three Ponies~**

**Kit helped his brothers finish the fences though his mind was back when Sam had been here. **

** ~Flashback~**

**Kit looked down at her lips before pulling her to him. "What?" Sam asked as she was pulled against his chest, before looking up at him. Kit lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. Sam reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue flicked against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth nd their tongues met and he leaned closer to her deepening the kiss. Sam pulled back and smiled up at him, "Wow" She said quietly as she looked at her watch, "Im so sorry! I have to go check on Blue Wings he has a bruised hoof and dad made it my job to check on him." She leaned up and kissed him softly, "Tell everyone i said bye!" She quickly tacked up Ace and put her foot in her sturrip and went to mount but Kit pulled her back to him and kissed her once again then let her mount and watched her ride towards RiverBend. **

** ~End of Flashback~**

**Kit took Chip back to the barn and took care of him, before turning him out and walking up to the house. He took of his hat and went in, hearing his mom talking about a barbeque at RiverBend. "Mom is everyone going?" He asked with a smile. Maxine smiled a knowing smile, "Yes the Foresters invited us all." Kit smiled, "Good I'll go get ready then" he jogged towards the bathroom. He went in and got a quick shower before going to his room. Kit grabbed a nice buttom up shirt, some jeans and some clean socks. He changed quickly and pulled on his boots. Jake sat with the rest of his brothers and his parnets as they waited for Kit to get ready. Kit walked out, "Sorry guys" He said as everyone got up and started towards seperate trucks. **

** ~Ten Minutes Later~**

**Kit climbed out of Bryan's truck as he saw Sam and a blonde girl walk out of the house and over to the pasture. Bryanna laughed as the Ely's piled out of two different trucks, a small look of suprise on her face as one of them headed towards her. Not knowing who it was but assuming it was Kit walked closer to her, "Hello M'am, Im Kit Ely" He held out his hand and she shook it before responding, "Bryanna Forester." Kit smiled, "You work at the BLM right?" He continued after she nodded, "You got any good horses?"He asked, "I might not be able to ride broncs every night but i sure can train me a mustang" He laughed. Bryanna smiled, "Sure do, you should come out and look around." Kit smiled, "I might just do that." Gram called for Bryanna, "Better go help, nice meeting you" She said with a smile before walking off. Kit tipped his hat to her and looked around seeing Sam bending half way across the fence as she tried to pet a rattailed appalossa. He snorted as a black filly darted forward and ran off with her head band, his laughs getting louder as Sam jumped over the fence and chased after the filly. He shook his head and turned to join the conversation between Wyatt, His father, Luke and much to his disgust and apparently everyone else's Linc Slocum. **

** ~Back at the Pasture~**

**Sam ran faster trying to get Temptest to stop, "Temptest! Come back here" She complained and walked over to Ace and leaned against his neck. "Fillie's are evil" She said to her gelding and he bobbed his head. Sam laughed and started to run after Temptest as she got close and she grabbed her mane and Temptest nudged her and she went falling into a hard chest, looking up she saw Jake looking down at her. "What are you doing Brat, killing your filly?" He asked with a laugh and he helped her stand up straight, "Hang on" Jake smiled and jogged over to Temptest getting her to stay still long enough to get the headband and jogging back to Sam. "Here" He laughed as her face slid into a look of disgust. Sam groaned and walked to the fence glaring at Jen as she was doubled over laughing, "Oh shush" She threw the slobbery head band at Jen and stalked off towards the house. Jen laughed as she watched her best friend go to the house to clean her hands, Her eyes quickly roamed around and she spotted Kit. **

** ~Kitchen~**

**Sam wrinkled her nose at her hand as she stalked towards the sink and washed off her hand. As she headed out the door, the phone started ringing and she picked it up, "Hello?" She paused, "Yeah this is Sam" Her eyes got dark at the voice on the other end. "Thanks for telling me" She hung up and walked outside passing people and going to the river and sitting down on a rock and throwing rocks into the water.**

** ~Dance Floor~**

**Kit saw Sam walk quickly to the river and he looked at Wyatt, Linc and his dad. He tipped his hat and walked to the river ignoring the look from the blonde. Jen watched Kit walking towards the river, not even bothering to look away as Kit looked at her. Kit stopped and walked over to Jen and rubbed the back of his neck. "You have been staring at me for awhile, is there a reason?" He asked kind of forgetting his manners. "Oh, I'm Kit by the wat" Kit nodded his head to her and waited. Jen looked at him, "Jennifer Kentworthy, but everyone calls me Jen" She glanced around for Sam. "Well, see im Sam's best friend well besides Jake and of course she tells me **_**everything**_** that happens to her and I tell her what happens to me" She looked at him wondering if he still understood. Instead of seeing a blank look, she saw a slight annoyance. "I kinda get the whole **_**Best Friends**_** thing just so you know" He laughed slightly, "So what did you need?" He asked. Jen blushed slightly though not very noticable, "Whats happening with sam?" She blurted out quickly. Kit shook his head and rubbed his neck again, "I don't know i was going to talk to her" He smiled and walked towards the river. **

** ~River and Barn~**

**As she replayed the conversation on the phone in her head, she sighed. **_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Is this Samantha Forester?"**_

_**"Yeah this is Sam" **_

_**"Your horse is missing" **_

_**Sam though quickly "Dakota"**_

_**She wiped her eyes on her hand and said into the phone, **_

_**"Thanks for telling me" **_

**She sighed at the memory again. Sam jumped up and started to run towards the house, her eyes wet with tears. She saw people in the doorway of the house and headed to the barn instead, pushing the door open she walked in and over to Dakota's old stall. She walked in with Black Cat, Dakota's foal that was being weaned and sat down in the hay petting the foal gently. She then stood up and walked out the other end of the barn suprised that when she turned the corner, strong arms caught her as she ran into someone. Sam looked up seeing Kit looking down at her, though mainly at her lips. Kit smiled his lips barely moving as he talked, "Hey Sammy." Sam smiled "Hey Kitty" She laughed and knew he wanted to rub the back of his neck, but knowing that would make her fall. Kit grimanced at her nickname for him and smiled then slowly lowered his mouth to hers, stopping as someone cleared their throat right next to them. **


	7. Kidnapping

**(A.N: Soooo sorry it took so long to update, i had writers block and was trying to think of what to write and this mixed with my novel im writing! Sorry! This chapters for horselover65! My first reviewer(: Thanks for caring lol Warning: This chapter is all mushy for awhile but theres violence at the end!)**

** ~At the barn~**

**Sam pulled away from Kit quickly looking up at her father, as he stared at them his eyes blazing with anger. "Um, hi dad" Sam said quietly "I was just checking on the colt" She motioned to the end stall closest to them where the black colt stuck his head over the door and neighed for Sam. Sam took Kit's hand off her waist and walked over, stroking the colt's nose and kissing his forehead, "Hey pretty boy" She mumbled against his forehead. Kit watched her with the colt, seeing the colts love for Sam easily, "I think im gonna go see if Bryanna or Grace need anything" He said quietly and walked towards them, rubbing the back of his neck as he went. Wyatt nodded to Kit and walked over and leaned against the stall door next to Sam, "Why did Ely have his hands on you?" He asked his eyes still blazing with anger. Sam blushed and opened the stall door and went in putting her arms around the colts next, "I wasn't paying attention and ran into him so he caught me" She shrugged and rubbed under the colts neck gently. Wyatt shook his head, "Why that Ely? Why not Jake? You know I trust him!" He said his words coming out quicker than he meant to. Sam's eyes widened in suprise at her dad's words, "What do you mean? You will kill Jake if i kissed him!" Wyatt shook his head, "No I wouldn't!" Sam made a sound like a growl and opened the stall, walking out of the barn and over to Kit, "Ignore what im about to do!" Kit nodded his eyes guarded as he wondered what she was going to do. Sam marched over to Jake and put her arms around his neck and kissed him, smiling as Wyatt ran over and pulled them apart, "See dad I told you!" She smiled at dad once more and walked over to Kit and stood next to him putting her arms around his waist. Kit put his arms around her and questioned her with his eyes. Sam smiled up at him, "Dad said he would rather me be with Jake so i had to prove to him that he would be mad if i kissed Jake, so i did" She shrugged and ignored the shocked look on everyone's faces as she turned around in Kit's arms, so she was standing with his arms around her waist from behind and his chin was resting on her shoulder. Sam smiled and reached up running her fingers through Kit's hair, "Look at Jake's face" She laughed and looked at her best friends expression which was frozen from when Sam had kissed him. Kit laughed at his youngest brothers expression and tightened his arms around her waist. Jen rolled her eyes and walked over to Jake and stomped on his toe with her heel, "Jake! Your staring at nothing like a crazy person" She smiled and rolled her eyes at him before looking around for Ryan, having seen Linc and betting Ryan had came too. Jen smiled at Jake and waved her fingers in his face to make sure he wasn't frozen then walked over to Ryan. Ryan smiled as he saw Jen coming over trying not to feel guilty as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Jen smiled and hugged him then pulled away and took his hand walking over to Kit and Sam. Sam saw Jen coming and smiled at Kit and he leaned down to kiss her. Sam looked at Jen and pushed Kit into a nearby water trough and ran over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around him laughing at the expression on Jen and Kit's faces. "Thanks Quinn" Sam leaned up and kissed his cheek before going over and smiling at Jen, "Told you i would!" Jen rolled her eyes, "Oh god Sam first you kiss Jake then throw yourself at Quinn?" She reached over and hit her best friends arm. Sam laughed as Kit got out of the water and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Kit! Your all wet" Sam yelled and pushed him away. They continued to argue about random stuff for the rest of the night.**

** ~Next day trail ride~**

**Sam tightened her reins as Temptest tried to run forward to meet Witch and Chip, "Hey guys!" She called as she pulled Temptest to a walk in between the two. Kit smiled, "Hey Sam" He nudged Chip as he tried to stop. Jake narrowed his eyes slightly then smiled, "Hey Brat" He reached over and pushed one of the waterbottles back into her saddlebag as it started to fall. Sam turned and smiled, "Thanks Jake" She nudged Temptest towards the lake. Kit and Jake looked at each other with a smile and followed after her. Once they reached the lake, they pulled their horses to a stop and dismounted. Sam smiled and walked to the water and pulled off her over shirt until she was just wearing black shorts and a blood red tank top, "It's hot!" She complained to the brothers as they watched her. Kit looked at Jake noticing his youngest brother couldn't take his eyes off Sam either, "Jake" He said quietly nudging his brother. Jake glanced away from Sam as he pulled off his shirt and ran to Sam grabbing her around the waist and picking her up over his shoulder. Sam squealed and hit Jake's back, "Jake! Jake! Jake! Noooooo" She trailed off as Jake threw her into the water. Jake smirked at her and yelled as Kit came and pushed him in. Sam swam out of the way as Jake almost landed on her, "Jake!" She swam over to him and jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Jake laughed and walked out of the water with Sam still on his back and walked over to a rock and jumped off, going under with Sam still clinging to him. Sam quickly let go of Jake and swam to the surface laughing as Jake came up under her and she sat on his shoulders, "Jake!" She laughed as she looked down at him. "Come on Brat we better head back to Three Ponies" Jake pushed her down so she had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist again. Once they got back to the shore, Sam ran over and grabbed Jake's shirt and dried her hair with it then tossed it to Jake as she pushed her other shirt into her saddlebag. Jake laughed and put his shirt in his saddlebag and mounted Witch. Kit and Sam each rolled their eyes before mounting Chip and Temptest. Sam rode in between the two brothers as they walked their horses towards Three Ponies. Gunshots rang across the playa as the bullets landed in front of the horses, one shot hitting Sam in the shoulder. Sam gasped in pain and keep her injured arms hand on her reins and reached up to clasp her other shoulder. Jake looked over at Sam and nudged Witch closer to Temptest as he looked at her shoulder, "It went through so once we get out of this mess, you should be fine" He turned around as another gunshot rang out in front of Temptest. The young filly was done with this, she reared up causing Sam to go tumbling out of the saddle. Sam gasped again in pain as her filly took off towards home, "Jake, Kit" She said quietly her shoulder in alot of pain. As Jake turned to her, a gunshot rang out right in front of Witch and another in front of Chip. The two horses turned towards home, their riders trying to go back for Sam. Two guys came out of the woods and grabbed Sam roughly tying a bandana over her eyes and knocking her out before pulling her over to a 4-wheeler and driving off. When Jake finally gave up and slide off Witch before running back towards Sam, sinking to his knees as she relized she was gone. Kit seeing Jake bail off his mare, let Chip have his head and galloped towards Three Ponies. "Dad, Bryan, Nate, Quinn, Adam!" Kit yelled as he quickly dismounted and tied Chip to the hitching post. "What?" The four brothers yelled as they came out of the barn, "Sam got shot and Temptest dumped her, Jake should be with her now!" The brothers understood and all of them but Adam grabbed a bridle and ran to the pasture getting a horse and quickly putting the bridle on. Kit called to Adam, "Take care of Witch and Chip and call the Foresters!" He swung up onto one of Three Ponies mustangs, Red Moon. The four brothers didn't care about saddles, just wanting to get there quickly, everyone following Kit as he led them to where Jake sat looking lost. "Jake where is she man?" Quinn asked, as he slid off his geldings back. Jake looked up his eyes hard, "They took her before i got off Witch to come back" He lowered his head, his brothers instantly knowing he was blaming himself. **

** ~Cabin by the river~**

**Sam woke up to a throbbing shoulder, wrist and head, looking around as she tried to figure out where she was. "Still don't understand why we need her" A gruff voice said from outside the door as he opened it, she saw he had a scar across his left cheek. "Boss wants her" Another voice said as he followed the bigger guy into the room, Sam noticed he was bald. The guys noticed she was awake and Scar-face walked over and slapped her, "Who said you could look at us?" Baldey shook his head, "Boss wants her saved for himself dont hurt her anymore" He pushed Sam back onto the cot she was slumped on. "I won't be here for long! Someone will come rescue me" Sam threathened hoping it would help some, "You'll never get away with kidnapping me!" Scar-face walked forward and raised his fist to hit her. Sam glared up at him knowing she was about to be beaten. **

**(A.N: Hope you liked the chapter(: If so...REVIEW! And i will love you forever and give you a cookie! -holds out a plate of cookies towards the readers- No cookies if you dont review -evil grin-)  
**


	8. New AN, BIG NEWS!

So I decided that since this is my first FF, instead of dropping it or giving it away, I was going to go back and fix everything! It will be deleted on Sunday, and you will never have to see this garbage writing from me again! People seem to like the plot, so I will be going back and fixing it up in my spare time. Since I have way to many ideas, I am currently deleting all but one of my stories 'Secretly April Challenge.' I will continue to work on SAC while fixing this story up on the side, then once SAC is finished, I will either bring back one of my other stories or start a new one. From now on, I will only have one or two unfinished stories on my account and I will be much more active in updating.

I want to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for a update, you definatly deserved one but my RL crap just got to be too much for me to continue writing while going through it. I am back for good though, and hopefully RL stuff will not get in the way of my updating.

You can expect a SAC update either daily or every other day, and hopefully I will be able to get a Free Spirit update out daily. My username is now a little joke from one of my friends on another site:

Middy's. A. Dreamer (No spaces)

You can still call me Blitz, Rayne or whatever though! I will probably be going by Middy or my new nickname Lynn. (We moved and everyone now calls me Lynn instead of Rayne.)

If you have any questions or anything just message me!

-Middy=)


End file.
